


Hips Don't Lie

by Arsenic



Series: Helping Hand [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Pete teaches Spencer how to use his hips.





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Seana Renay asked to see Ryan Ross giving it to Spencer Smith. And I am totally a slave to her will.
> 
> Thanks to Luc for the AWESOME title.

A week after Pete taught Spencer how to tilt his hips _just so_ , Ryan called Pete and asked, "How would you feel if I bought Joe black wrist cuffs and taught him how to use eyeliner and then just released him into the wild?" and waited for Pete to regurgitate his tongue for further use.

"Would you release him in my direction?" Pete asked.

"He's _straight_ ," Ryan said.

"Dig the knife in a little, there, Ross."

"Leave my drummer alone." Spencer didn't need any help. It was enough that all of Spencer's baby fat had seemingly magically disappeared over night, leaving him sharp in all the right places, long and supple in all the rest. Fucking Pete Wentz.

"Or what?"

"Sexual frustration does not make my guitar playing good, it makes it distracted. And I'm on your label. It behooves you to have me playing well."

"Um," Pete said.

"What?" Ryan snapped, then sighed. "Sorry." He needed to get laid.

"Have you maybe ever mentioned to Spencer the whole wanting-to-fuck-him thing?"

"You want a Behind the Music special before we even release a second album? Pete, that's not classy, not even Decaydance classy."

"Ryan, in the ways that matter, have I ever given you particularly bad advice?"

Ryan thought about it. "Not _particularly_."

"Talk to Spencer," Pete said, and hung up on him.

*

Ryan tried. He really did. There was the time he sidled up to Spencer and said, "Hey," which was clearly the beginning of a conversation, and Spencer bumped Ryan's hip with one of his hips, _why? why with the hips?_ and said, "Hey," back and Ryan lost his train of thought.

There was also the time he walked over to Spencer's kit while Brendon was futzing around with the piano and said, "You sound really good," by which he clearly meant, "Please, please let me fuck you," but Spencer didn't seem to understand the context.

Finally, after numerous failed attempts, Ryan settled for just staring at Spencer a whole lot until the day Spencer asked, "Did you suddenly discover that my ears are lopsided and are having a problem telling me? Because I know they are."

Ryan blinked. "Um. I don't think your ears are lopsided."

"You've been looking at me funny."

"No I haven't."

"Ryan, Jesus, what?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nothing, sorry, I'll stop."

Spencer caught Ryan's chin and made him look at him. "Oh, wow."

"Wow?" Ryan asked.

"I thought Pete was just fucking with my head," Spencer said, and kissed Ryan.

Ryan really thought he maybe should have asked, "Um, are you sure?" because sometimes Spencer did things for him because he was Spencer and Ryan was Ryan, which Ryan knew was a really, _really_ bad reason to sleep with your best friend, but Spencer's tongue was thick and tasted of the Juicy Fruit he was forever stealing off Brendon and Ryan couldn't be bothered with ethics just then.

Ryan's hands came to Spencer's hips, closing firmly over them and he thought, _mine, mine_ and knew that even if it was just for a bit, that knowing they had been, just for this moment, was something. Spencer pulled off, "Um, you have condoms nearby?"

"You use condoms for a blowjob?" Ryan was pretty sure that would ruin some of the fun.

"Pete said you wanted to fuck me."

"Well, yeah, but, I mean. Have you done that?"

It was Spencer's turn to blink. "What exactly did you think I was doing with Mike?"

"Oh," Ryan said, and really, he should have known, because despite the year's worth of difference, Spencer was always three steps ahead of him in all the ways that mattered.

"So, um. You haven't?" Spencer guessed. He sounded a little surprised, but not judgmental.

"Not that," Ryan said, looking away.

"Good," Spencer said, his voice utterly, fiercely possessive.

Ryan's gaze snapped back. Spencer said, "I'm gonna go get us a condom. Stay there."

Ryan didn't move a fucking _inch_ from where he was. He did get naked. No sense in wasting time, really.

Spencer grinned when he returned to a ready and waiting Ryan. Ryan flushed a little at just how obvious he was being, but this was Spencer. Spencer who did him the courtesy of managing to completely undress himself in the four steps it took to get to Ryan and then there was nothing, nothing but the two of them, chest to chest, mouth to mouth, cock to cock. Spencer reached down and wrapped their cocks together in his fingers and Ryan had to grab onto his hips again, _had to_ because if not he was going to fall over.

Spencer laughed and pushed him backward the few steps until they both fell onto the bed.

Spencer dipped down and licked at the head of Ryan's cock. "You're so fucking-- You're going to feel so good."

Ryan nodded, eyes wide. He really didn't see how this could feel anything but good. Except maybe great. Or brilliant. Okay, maybe there were better words than good. He would think of them later, when English was once again his native language.

Spencer said, "Can I ride you? I wanna-- Look, it's just, you haven't done this and--"

Ryan moaned, "If you don't shut up and get on my cock I'm going to flip you over and figure it out." It couldn't be that complicated.

" _Fine _," Spencer said, but he grabbed the lube he'd brought and took his sweet time getting himself ready, which Ryan knew,_ knew_ was his revenge, because Spencer was a bitch like that and also, when Ryan reached for the tube with a rapt, "lemme," Spencer slapped his hand away. "You weren't being very nice."

Ryan made puppy eyes, but Spencer had long learned to be impenetrable to the offensive maneuverings of one Ryan Ross. It was a survival technique, Ryan supposed. It sucked.

Watching Spencer didn't. Touching would have been better, except then Ryan laid a hand over Spencer's thigh and Spencer allowed that, allowed it and rolled the condom onto Ryan, and okay, watching _really_ wasn't that bad.

Watching when Spencer sank himself down onto Ryan, smooth and intent, his head going back a little, his chest forward--there was _nothing_ bad about that.

Spencer _rippled_ above him--there was no other word for it--soft and pale and so strikingly beautiful Ryan lost even the structure of this thoughts for a moment. Then he said, "Spencer, please, I want-- Spencer. I won't hurt you."

Spencer stilled. He looked down at Ryan. "I know that, Ry."

"Please, I just want--"

And Spencer pulled off, bent on his hands and knees on the bed, said, calmly, "Fuck me, Ryan."

Ryan came up behind him and did as told. Spencer said, "If you're gonna do this, _do_ it," and Ryan got the message. Spencer never liked things easy.

Spencer took a hand off the bed to touch his cock, but Ryan hissed. "No."

Ryan wrapped his fingers so tightly around Spencer's cock that it probably did hurt a bit, probably was a nice counterpoint to the punishing rhythm Ryan had gotten going.

Spencer said, "Fuck, Ryan, fuck."

Ryan ran his eyes down the suddenly defined line of Spencer's back and came harder even than his first time with someone else, with a girl, and she'd blown him, smooth and practiced. Spencer didn't take long to join him, came along somewhere in the wake of Ryan's own orgasm so that Ryan didn't even notice, wouldn't have even known were his hand not wet, were Spencer not flat on the bed, breathing heavily under Ryan.

Ryan started to roll off, sure he was heavy, but Spencer said, "No."

Ryan stilled.

"Just. Waited a long time, you know? Stay, a bit."

Ryan knew. He _knew_.

Maybe he would buy Joe those cuffs and send him in Pete's direction. Nobody was _that_ straight.


End file.
